Biofysica
[http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69523918/Biofysica Biosdocumenten] 14 januari 2019 11 vragen totaal op 76pt # Meerkeuze (12 vrage, geen giscorrectie) (12pt) ## Actiepotentiaal ## Geleiding van materiaal ## pH van appelsap ## Voorwerp uit vliegtuig (horizontale worp) ## Geluidintensiteit ## Traagheidsmoment ## Warmte # Massa en densiteit van de maan berekenen uit straal en gravitatiekracht (4pt) # Aan de hand van twee ladingen het elektrisch veld bepalen in punt P (6pt) # Thermodynamica (8pt) # Exponentiële relaxatie (afkoelingswet van Newton) (6pt) # Mechanica (twee massa's waarvan een aan een katrol en een op een helling) (6pt) # Atoombouw (afleiding Bohr) (6pt) # Optica (dioptrie en vergroting berekenen, tekenen) (6pt) # Stroomkring aan de hand van Kirchhoff (8pt) # Inelastische botsing (6pt) # Energiebehoud (8pt) 15 januari 2018: 9 vragen: 1 vraag met 12 meerkeuze vragen (12 punten). Voor rest oefeningenvragen of theorie toegepast op oefeningen (tussen de 4 à 8 punten) Vraag 1: Meerkeuzevragen: - Proef rutherford - Golflengteterugkaatsstraling (formule) - Geluidsintensiteit - Ph appelsap bepalen uit een gegeven spanning af gelezen op een ph meter (180 mV) - En nog vanalles niet al te moeilijk Vraag 2: een cel bevindt zich in een oplossing met een bepaalde dichtheid, geef de differentiaalvergelijking. Los deze differentiaalvergelijking op bij het evenwicht. Bepaal sedimentatiesnelheid. (exponentiele relaxatie) Vraag 3: leg uit hoe een zenuwcel werkt en hier actiepotentialen voorkomen. Teken hier een figuur/ grafiek van (geef gewoon alles wat ge weet van een zenuwcel en signalen erdoor) Vraag 4: oefening op een kringproces: berekenen temperatuur, warmte etc. Vraag 5: inelastische botsing: twee auto’s botsen op elkaar met een hoek van 90 graden, ze glijden aan elkaar verder. Geef de hoek van de koers van de eerste auto voor het ongeval en terwijl ze samen verder glijden. Bereken met welke snelheid ze verder glijden en over welke afstand. Vraag 6: Wetten van kirchhof: lussenregel opstellen, knopenregel, stroom berekenen Vraag 7 optica: teken het beeld (er is een figuur gegeven). Bepaal q wanneer beeld op brandpuntsafstand staat. Brandpuntsafstand is gegeven. Geef het aantal diopetrie eenheden van de convergerende lens. Vraag 8: thermofysica; een ijsblokje met een gewicht wordt in frisdrank gegooid. Begintemperaturen gegeven, soortelijke smeltwarmte en warmtecapaciteit ook. Bereken de temperatuur van het geheel wanneer het ijs in de frisdrank gesmolten is. Vraag 9: Atoommodel van Bohr. Geef de krachten, bereken energie bij foton, iets met de atoomstraal van de schillen en nog iets. Eigenlijk gwn heel de afleiding geven, ook verklaren welke kwantisering je maakt edited by big shaq! 16 Januari 2016 theorie: 12 meerkeuzevragen over - Straal elektron -wrijving in vloeistof (gelelektroforese) -geluidsintensiteit bepalen -golflengte in lucht gegeven, frequentie in glas bepalen -de snelheid van deeltjes in een geleider bepalen - welke kracht is niet conservatief -welk van volgende krachten heeft geen invloed op de snelheid: wrijving, lorenz, coulomb, trekkracht van een veer - decibels bepalen van een gegeven intensiteit -K-straling: wanneer heb je Kstraling: juist antwoord als een elektron terugspringt van de L of M schil -een meerkeuzevraag over het atoommodel van bohr -je krijgt cp en moet cv berekenen: cp was 3,5 R wat is cv? -bij de laatste meerkeuzevraag moest je mbv de wet van nernst de Ph bepalen Oefeningen: vraag 1: afkoelingswet van newton kunnen afleiden, de tijdsconstante bepalen bij een gegeven tijd en temperatuur met die tijdsconstante de tijd bepalen voor een andere temperatuur oefening 2: een oefening op kirckhoff, spanningen waren gelijk en weerstanden waren gelijk oefening 3: een inelastische botsing a) bepaal de totale kinetische energie en de totale impuls voor de botsing b) bepaal de snelheid na de botsing c) bepaal de afstand die de auto's afleggen na botsing (via kinematica) d) bepaal de tijd tot het moment waarop de auto stopt oefening 4: beschrijf het proces actiepotentiaal in een zenuw + teken oefening 5: mechanica: je krijgt massa van aarde en zon en hun stralen, je krijgt de hoeksnelheid van de aarde om z'n eigen as en de hoeksnelheid van aarde rond de zon oefening 6: optica: a) je krijgt het brandpunt, bepaal de dioptrie b) bij een dunne lens, het beeld reconstrueren en zeggen of het beeld reeel of virtueel is c) je zet het voorwerp in het brandpunt, wat is de beeldafstand oefening 7) een oefening op entropie, je krijgt warmtecapaciteiten en temperatuur, ijs opwarmen van 0°-37 °, bepaal de entropie oefening 8: oefening op thermodynamica (een kringproces), het molecule was stikstofgas a) bepaal de gemiddelde snelheid van een stikstofmolecule b) bepaal de druk op punt b, volume en temperatuur waren gegeven (mbv ideale gaswet) c) bepaal adhv punt b de temperaturen in punt a, b, c d) bepaal voor a--> b (isobaar proces) de warmte en arbeid en voor c-->d warmte en arbeid 20 augustus 2016 Theorie: 12 meerkeuze vragen # Uitspraken over bijziendheid --> gebruik divergerende brilglazen # fluorescentiemicroscoop # hoe groot is de voorwerpafstand als brandpunt en beeldafstand is gegeven # uitspraken over K-stralen bij het opwekken van x-stralen Praktijk: # Atoombouw (8): Lithium heeft 3 protonen en 3 electronen, waarvan 2 elektronen in binnenste schil met hoofdkwantumgetal n=1 en 1 op buitenste schil met hoofdkwantumgetal n=2. De baanstraal van dit 3de elektron bepaalt de diameter van het Li-atoom. a) Wat is het effectieve kernladingsgetal waargenomen door elektron op buitenste schil. b) Geef verband tussen baanstraal r en snelheid v van het elektron op de buitenste schil. c) Bereken de absolute waarde van v en r op basis van deelvrrag b in combinatie met de kwantisatievoorwaarde van Bohr. d) Hoe groot is de ionisatie energie van Li naar Li+ atoom? # Exponentieel gedrag: Tijdens sedimentatie van rode bloedcellen in viskeuze vloeistof is de tijdsafhankelijkheid van de sedimentatiesnelheid v gegeven door formule: v(t) = vs*{1-exp (-alfa*t)} Hierbij is vs= 3*E-6 m/s en alfa=2*E-3 s-1. a) Hoe lang duurt het tot afstand 99% van de sedimentatiesnelheid? b) Welk afstand legt de cel tussen het vertrek van de snelheid nul en tijdstip waarop v= 99% bereikt is? # Elektromagnetisme: Deelstjesversneller doorloopt elektron dat initieel in rust is een potentiaalverschil van 1000 Volt. a) Hoe groot is de snelheid van het doorlopen van dit potentiaalverschil? b) Vliegrichting wordt gewijzigd door een magneetveld te sturen. Het elektron vliegt een halve cirkel en verlaat magneetveld. Hoe groot is de straal van deze halve cirkel als het magneetveld een sterkte heeft van 3 Tesla? c) Nu proton door een elektrisch veld van E=... Volt. Hoe lang duurt het op het elektron te stoppen en welke afstand legt hij hierbij af? # Thermodynamica: stofwisseling van een mono-atomaire stof door 4 punten. a) bereken temperatuur van de punten. a)Hoeveel warmte wordt er uitgewisseld tijdens een proces. 11 januari 2016 Examen prof Wagner Theorie : 12 meerkeuzevragen zonder giscorrectie # Een brulkikker produceert een geluid van 90 dB. Hoeveel geluid verwacht je dat 10 brulkikkers zullen produceren? 90 100 120 ... # Een elektron vliegt met constante snelheid door een elektrisch en een magnetisch veld, beide loodrecht op de snelheid en op elkaar. Het elektrisch veld heeft een grootte van 100mV/m, het magnetisch 1T. Wat is de snelheid van het elektron? (q*E = q*v*B -> v = E/B) # 4 kinderen zitten op een carroussel. Op een bepaald moment springt er eentje vanaf. Wat gebeurt er met de draaisnelheid van het carroussel? (ω¹ = ω²) # Een vleermuis vliegt op een mot af en gebruikt ultrasone tonen om de locatie van deze mot de vinden, de stuurt tonen uit met frequentie f¹, de mot hoort tonen met frequentie f², deze worden weerkaatst en komen weer bij de vleermuis uit en deze hoort een frequentie f³. (f¹ < f² < f³) Oefeningen: # Oefening over temperatuur-, druk- en volumeberekening via de ideale gaswet en arbeid bij gassen # Een paal, 10m hoog, 100kg staat rechtop, en valt omver. Beschouw het punt waarop de paal op de grond staat als een scharnier. Bereken: a) de potentiele energie van de paal, b) de snelheid waarmee de top van de paal de grond raakt, c) een appel valt van 10m hoogte, wat is de snelheid waarmee deze de grond raakt? # Een horizontale balk van 2m lang, 10kg zit in punt A met een scharnier vast aan een muur. Aan punt B (andere kant) hangt een kogel met massa 20kg. In het midden van de paal zit een touw dat de paal omhoog houd, dit touw heeft een hoek van 60° met de paal. Bereken de trekspanning in het touw. # Een karretje rijdt met constante snelheid v=2m/s. Op het karretje zit een veer (k=200N/m) met daarop een pingpongballetje (20g). Deze veer is 5cm samengedrukt en wordt zo vastgehouden. Op punt A wordt de veer losgelaten. Het balletje vliegt omhoog en komt in punt B terug op de veer terecht. Bereken: a) het hoogste punt van het balletje, b) de totale snalheid van het balletje in punt A (wanneer de veer niet meer is samengedrukt, het balletje staat op het punt van de veer de springen), c) de afstand tussen punten A en B 13 januari 2015 Examen prof Wagner (58ptn) Theorie (10ptn) 10 meerkeuzevragen zonder giscorrectie(1 juist antwoord per vraag, 4 mogelijkheden) (ook over het opwekken van ultrasone golven wat volgens mij uit hfd 23 komt wat we dus eigenlijk niet meer moesten kennen) (elk op 1 punt) 1. Als een persoon bijziend is, welke uitspraak is juist (opties met divergerende lens). 2. In welke toestand atomen moeten zijn voor een laser (opties met stabiliteit). 3. Een luidspreker zendt geluid uit van 300Hz, je staat op 100m en hoort 110dB. Als je op 200m gaat staan, hoeveel % is de intensiteit dan veranderd. 100% of 110% of 50% of 75% 4. Je stuurt een lichtgolf met een bepaalde snelheid loodrecht op een glazen plaat, dan (opties met snelheden en frequenties). 5. Hoe worden ultrasone geluidsgolven opgewekt? 6. Als zich bij een dunne lens, het voorwerp zich op 1m ervan bevind en het beeld ook, wat is dan de brandpuntafstand? 7. Je hebt een koperen staaf van 1000mm, op 20°C, tot welke temperatuur moet je hem verwarmen om hem een hem tot een lengte van 1002mm te laten uitzetten met uitzettingscoëfficiënt 10^-5 of zoiets? 8. Als je we in een fluorescentiemicroscoop deeltjes met een bepaalde golflengte sturen, welke deeltjes zullen dan gevisualiseerd worden? 9. 10. Oefeningen (48 ptn) 8 oefeningen met meerdere onderdelen 1. Entropie (thermodynamica) Macro en microtoestanden: als je 3 balletjes over 3 bokalen verdeeld, hoeveel mogelijkheden zijn er dan dat dit gebeurd a) als ze alle drie in dezelfde terechtkomen, b) 2 in ene en 1 in een andere, c) als ze allemaal in een andere terechtkomen en d) welk scenario is het waarschijnlijkst? (7ptn) 2. mechanica en dynamica Blokje botst tegen stilstaand blokje met daaraan een veer (aan de kant van de botsing). Hoeveel wordt de veer ingedrukt, als we er van uitgaan dat de het tweede blokje past beweegt als je veer helemaal is ingedrukt? Gaat het over een elastische botsing? Verklaar. Wat is de eindsnelheid van beide blokjes. Beginsnelheden, massa's en veerconstante gegeven. Alles gebeurt zonder wrijving. 3. Warmte en temperatuur: Isobaar proces, V1=45l V2=90l n=2mol mono-atomair gas helium. Moet je hiervoor warmte toevoegen of verwijderen en verklaar je antwoord? En hoeveel? Bereken ook de temperatuur en de temperatuursverandering. 4. 5. Statica en dynamica van systemen een plank ligt op een scharnierpunt, het ene uiteinde is vastgenageld aan de grond en op het andere uiteinde ligt een kist. De plank maakt een hoek van 30° met de horizontale. a) Bereken de kracht die de nagel moet uitoefenen (door krachtmoment). De massa van de plank en de wrijvingskracht mogen niet verwaarloost worden (hier zijn getallen voor gegeven). b) Stel dat de kist nu langs de plank naar beneden schuift, hoeveel meter verder zou hij dan tot stilstand komen? 6. Deeltje in een magnetisch en elektrisch veld een proton krijgt vertrekt vanuit rust en wordt versneld door een elektrisch veld met een potentiaalverschil van 30kVolt. Wat is de eindsnelheid van het proton. Deze proton vliegt vervolgens door een magnetisch veld, waardoor hij een halve cirkel beschrijft, de veldlijnen staan steeds loodrecht op de snelheid. Wat is de straal van die cirkel. Sterkte veld is gegeven + snelheid had je daarvoor moeten berekenen. Hierna gaat het proton door een elektrisch veld om tot stilstand gebracht te worden. Hoe lang duurt dit en hoeveel afstand heeft het proton dan afgelegd. Sterkte veld is gegeven. 7. Atoombouw (8ptn): a) De effectieve lading (Zeff) van Lithium geven als er 2 elektronen op n=1 zitten en 1 op n=2. b) De formule mvr=hn geven + het verband tussen afstand en snelheid geven in een atoom. Hiermee afstand en snelheid berekenen. c) E=-ke²/2r gebruiken om snelheid te berekenen. d) energie berekenen van het buitenste elektron 8. Sedimentatie De snelheid bij evenwicht van een bloedcel is gegeven, en ook de vergelijking die weergeeft hoe hij naar deze snelheid zal evolueren. a) hoe lang duurt het voor de cel een bepaalde snelheid bereikt heeft b) welke afstand heeft hij dan afgelegd 13 januari 2014 theorie: 1. leg het dopplereffect uit, en leg het kwantitatief uit voor een bewegende bron. bereken aan de hand van de bekomen resultaten de snelheid van een bewegend voorwerp in een toepassing (gwn bloedsnelheid). (3ptn) 2. Diffusiespanning; leg het begrip uit en leid de nernstvergelijking af mbv diffusiespanning. (3ptn) 3. Hoe beweegt een geladen deeltje in een homogeen elektrisch veld? Hoe is zijn energie (0.5pt) 4. Leg 'totale weerkaatsing' uit aan de hand van de wet van snellius.(0.5pt) Oefeningen: 5 of 4? kleine oefeningen (o.a. over cirkelbeweging (normale en tangentiële versnelling), potentiaal en el.veld, etc) 5 of 4? grote (o.a. een RC kring met 2 spanningsbronnen in parallel; bereken de stromen, eentje over statica, een p(V) grafiek tekenen en 2 processen en hierover vragen beantwoorden, eentje over een autotje dat naar een veer wordt geschoten op een horizontaal vlok met een bepaalde beginsnelheid en wrijvingscoëficient: bereken de maximale indruk afstand van de veer, teken de breking door een lens en bereken de afstand van het voorwero van de lens, etc... de oefeningen gingen over alle onderdelen een beetje) '21 Januari 2013' 1) Theorie: - Evenredigheid ideaal gas en temperatuur - Kabelvergelijking 2) Oefeningen: 5 vraagjes voor 0,5p en 5 vraagjes voor 1p '18 Januari 2013' Theorie: 1. Opladen en ontladen van een condensator bij gelijkstroom (3punten) 2. Elastische botsing (3punten) je moeder Oefeningen: 5 oefeningen, elk op 0,5 punten 1. Een reuzenraad met straal 15m draait rond en doet 5 omwentelingen per minuut.....Bereken de versnelling wanneer het wagentje onder is. 2. Magnetisch veld met sterkte gegeven. Er vliegt een deeltje in met snelheid gegeven. Maakt en cirkelbeweging met straal gegeven, zoek de verhouding q/m. Is het deeltje positief, negatief of niet geladen? 3. Een vraagje over sedimentatiesnelheid (v(t)=vs*e^(-at). Bereken tijd waarop sedimentatiesnelheid 95% is van de maximale sedimentatiesnelheid vs (a gegeven) 4. Oefening over behoud van energie en niet conservatieve kracht (E2 - E1 = Wnietcons) 5.. Afwijking van een elektron in een elektrisch veld bepalen Oefeningen: 5 oef elk op 1 punt -Kirchoff oefening - Oefening krachtwerking, een blokje op een helling waar bepaalde kracht op wordt uitgevoerd.. Bereken snelheid na een bepaalde tijd. -oefening statica: Metalen staaf hangt vast aan muur onder een hoek van 30° , omhoog gehouden door een touw. Aan het uiteinde van het touw hangt een gewicht. Bereken de maximale massa van het gewicht zodat het touw niet knapt. Gegeven: Kracht van touw, lengte staaf (2m), afstand tussen staaf en touw (op muur) 0,8m, massa staaf... - ... '16 Januari 2013' 1) Theorievragen: Beweging van een geladen deeltje in een homogeen magnetisch veld uitleggen en toepassen op de massaspectograaf. Diffusiespanning afleiden en tot de nernstvergelijking komen (de fysische nernst, met boltzmann constante, staat denk ik in formularium) 2) Oefeningen: Meerderheid was over krachten, arbeid en beweging, maar ook 1 vraagje over thermodynamica (smeltwarmte etc optellen) en een toepassing op de wetten van Kirchhoff.